User talk:Phineaszam
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Suzy Johnson page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 16:10, November 24, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Uploads and gallery work Before you upload any files, remember to check if it is not a lower quality version of an already existing file. If it is, don't upload the image. If you plan to upload a higher quality image to replace an existing file, use the "Upload a new version of this file" feature. Don't just erase a whole gallery and add just your pictures like you did in Gallery:A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas (For example, File:679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 100).jpg is of lower quality than File:Isabella singing Let it Snow Image33.jpg). You need to check whether or not your image is better than the already existing file before you use it. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 14:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :At the moment, I am working on the A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas galler, to make sure you didn't replace HQ files with LQ files so while you can upload more images, avoid editing the gallery. I will be the one to pick which file stays there. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 15:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Work I see that your Brazilian colleagues didn't appreciate your effort to improve one of our Galleries and blocked you from there, even though the images uploaded from you were a small amount. Your work here will be much appreciated and welcomed, I invite you formally to form part of our gallery project team (http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki:PF-Project_Galleries) and start working with us. I'll write Diovos and request him to unban you in the meanwhile from the Brazilian wiki. If you don't get unbanned there I will be more than happy to have you with us, even though we can't speak Portuguese. It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC)